


There are no accidental meetings between souls

by brightasstars



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Pic, Architect Alec Lightwood, Human, M/M, Manager Magnus Bane, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: “Will you follow me in my office?” he asked.Alec raised his eyebrows, “Sure.”Magnus closed the door behind them and asked abruptly.“Were you planning to dazzle me in some ways or was it accidental, ugh?”“What?”“The … selfie…”
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774717
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	There are no accidental meetings between souls

**Author's Note:**

> The random prompt for this fic was from @TobytheWise!
> 
> I found it so hilarious that I needed to do something with it!  
> Have fun!😂
> 
> A special thanks to  
> [i_am_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not) for the amazing moodboard she made for this fic. Love you ma'am

“Alec, come in and close the door,” Ragnor told him.

Alec has been working in Ragnor’s company for over a year and he has become his favorite interior architect designer. He was creative, smart, groundbreaking but also accurate, always attuned to their client’s needs and wishes, and he had such a perfect taste. Ragnor always handed him over the most difficult clients to deal with, knowing that Alec would find the best solutions for them.

“I need to ask you a favor,” he told him as Alec took a seat in the armchair on the other side of his huge mahogany desk.

“Bring it, Ragnor. Whatever. You know I’m in.” Alec was always so incredibly open to anything.

“… We’re not going to get paid for this …We are doing this job for one of my best friends, Magnus Bane, so…”

Alec widened his eyes. Ragnor was one of Magnus Bane’s best friends?

“Yes, _that_ Magnus Bane. Why do I always get that sort of reaction when I spell out his name?!?!?!?”, Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I need you to do a little recon in a building. The project designs are needed for next Friday, you have just these 4 days. Magnus is going to bring them forward to his Management Board, he wants to convince them to leave him the place you'll be seeing.”

Alec was taking notes on his black small laptop and nodding. “Right, sure. What should it be in the end?”

“A big foster home for kids.”

Alec’s eyes widened in awe. 

Ragnor smiled deeply and added, “Ah, yes. Magnus is not what people think he is. Go and see the building, you can work from home these days, so no one will disturb you. This project is important to Magnus, it’s one of his dreams come true. I want him to have the best renderings ever.”

Alec nodded and stood up. “He will,” and left the room.

“Ah, Alec?”

“Yes?”

“One more thing. Will you give the details to the Board on Friday, would it be ok?”

Alec smiled resigned - “You know I don’t like talking, but… yes, of course, it’s all right.”

Alec worked days and nights tirelessly to complete the drawings, giving everything he had, as he always did. His competence, his imagination, his creativity, his experience.

_\--Shit!--_ he thought and then yawned, stretching his long arms. It was 5 in the morning and he had to be at the meeting at 10. He had just finished encrypting the files and the images when he heard the door opening, it was Jace with Clary, heavily making out. Alec rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Alec!”, Jace shouted, “How the hell are you still awake at your working table?”

“Ah… I needed to finish this thing. Sorry guys, let me send this email and then I’ll just make myself scarce.”

They were so in love, Alec thought. He was happy for Jace, really happy. Sometimes he wished he could have that too.

He turned toward the screen again. His mind was clouded. Where had he left? What was he doing? What was he supposed to do? _– Ah right!_ – the encrypted files.

He went into his folder and sorted the files by their extension, not to leave out any of the images he had worked on.

He selected them and attached them to the email, [ _magnusbane@MBenterprises.com_ ](mailto:magnusbane@MBenterprises.com) _,_ it sounded so sensual. Alec repeated his name in his mind _M A G N U S B A N E_.

He waited for the delivery receipt and turned off his laptop. He was really happy with himself.

\---- x ----

When he arrived at the Bane Enterprises' building he entered running up the stairs. He was a bit nervous if he had to be honest, but, luckily, it was all going to be over very soon.

He walked inside the room on the top floor.

The sun violently hit his eyes as he opened the door. The silhouette of a slender figure stood out against the window walls, but Alec couldn’t see his face since he was facing the glasses. The first thing Alec noticed where _those_ shoulders. Broad, square, visibly toned even under so many layers of clothes. The man turned and Alec just stood there, lost in awe. He was gorgeous, the black silky shirt under the burgundy jacket was tightly enveloping his chest and his made-up eyes were mesmerizing.

Alec felt a wave of heat blooming inside of him.

 _\-- Alec…_ \--, he told to himself, -- _you’re at work and he is your boss’ best_ friend—He needed to regain a little composure. He sighed and brushed his wet palms on his thighs.

“Mr. Lightwood, you did an amazing job, I was… _impressed_. Are you ready to win them over?”

Alec felt a shiver running down his spine. That voice, his voice… _oh man_ , he needed to focus, if he didn’t want to end up babbling and stuttering in front him. He just nodded, swallowing twice in the useless attempt to remove the lump that was restraining his throat.

“Let’s get this show on the road then,” Magnus Bane told him, heading toward the door.

As they entered the conference room, Magnus told him, “Use this, “giving him a pen drive.

“I have all the images in one folder in my laptop,” Alec answered.

The gorgeous man smirked and cocked his head a bit. “Use this. Believe me. It’s better if you use this.”

Alec was bewildered and confused, but he didn’t want to seem rude, so he took the pen drive and plugged it in.

His presentation was a total, complete success. The projects and the drawings were excellent, incredible, innovative, a mixture of functionality and elegance, but what totally persuaded the committee, was the passion that Alec put in his words. His gaze was intense, his voice was convincing and sure, his speech was smooth and gentle, but firm.

Ten out of ten! The votes were all for them! Magnus was smiling happily and Alec realized how good it felt to see him happy.

He collected his things and turned to Magnus to give him the USB key.

“Will you follow me in my office?” he asked.

Alec raised his eyebrows, “Sure.”

Magnus closed the door behind them and asked abruptly.

“Were you planning to dazzle me in some ways or was it accidental, ugh?”

“What?”

“The … _selfie…_ ”

Alec frowned, he still couldn’t get his head around what the other man was saying.

Magnus sat at his desk and clicked the mouse a couple of times then asked Alec to join him and watch the screen.

Alec easily went and … -- _OMFG_ \--.

His face turned from pink, to red, then to purple in less than one second. There it was, a picture of his fully erect dick, just the tip missing, covered in cum.

_Damn Jace and their stupid --truth or dare-- jokes, damn encrypted files_!

Why had he never removed that shit from his laptop? He had thought about doing it a thousand times…, still…

He shot his hands up to cover his face. Not only he had made a fool of himself, but Ragnor was certainly going to fire him.

 _Why?_ Why all this had to happen with Ragnor’s best friend?

Magnus laughed, wholeheartedly. “So I take it wasn’t on purpose…pity…,” he added.

Had he heard right?

“Cause if you had done that on purpose, I would be really glad to see more of it. The real thing.”

It took some minutes for Alec to process Magnus’ words.

Had he really…? Did he really mean that…?

As it often happened to him, the words left his mouth quicker than his brain could filter or stop them.

“Are you really saying that you hoped I did that intentionally?”

“Mmm.”

“You want to see it? For real?”

“More than that…”

Alec’s brain’s connections just blacked-out for a second as his blood gathered all south. He was leaning down toward those lips when Magnus’ phone buzzed.

“Ragnor!”

“How did the thing go?”

“Marvelously, they approved the project and Alec has just convinced me to take him out for lunch.”

“Alec? You’re talking about the same Alexander Lightwood that works for me?”

“Yes, man. That one.”

“How?”

“Well let’s just say his _arguments_ were… _hard,"_ he said winking at Alec that giggled.

Magnus heard Ragnor sighing deeply at the other end of the phone.

“To be honest, that’s what I wished for you two to happen. He’s a good man, Magnus, the only one I trust enough for you to surrender to.”

Magnus’ lips curved in a tender, shy smile. He ended the call, grabbed Alec’s hand, and whispered, “Let’s go, lunch first, then… dessert? My place?”

Alec shrugged and breathed out, “Yes, please.”

\--- x ---

“To Alec and Magnus!” the remaining guests raised their glasses and toasted again.

The kids of the foster home were gone to bed as most of their relatives.

“Now that the babies and the oldies are not around anymore,… I have a present for you my dear friends…,” Ragnor stood up and took out a remote control from his pocket.

Alec heard the noise of a screen rolling down from the ceiling…-- _Was there a screen? In the reception room?—_

The lights lowered and the music started. The slideshow began with a picture of Alec on his knees, the day of the proposal. Alec smiled and tightened his arms around his husband.

Then the screen turned black and Alec gasped as his eyes scanned the inscription, “The story of Magnus and Alec… from the very, _very_ , unexpected beginning…”

He paled in the darkness and muttered in Magnus’ ear, “Don’t tell me you gave him that picture, Magnus, please.”

“Not only I did that, dear Alexander, we also added some little effects…shades, textures…,” and a chuckle escaped from his throat.

Alec wanted to be mad at him, but in the end, he could only surrender to the love he felt for that incredible man.

He grinned and whispered, “Right then. These pictures are all you’re going to get... until you…”

“Oh really?”, Magnus retorted grinding against Alec and making him gasp.

Alec hid his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck and breathed, “I love you Magus _fucking_ Bane.”

Magnus turned in his embrace and kissed him, deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave me Malec prompts on tumblr at brightsasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
